Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
"Wiggle Time!" is a remake of the original 1993 video of the same name. It and Yummy Yummy's remake, which were both released the same day, are arguably The Wiggles' two most popular videos, with both having been released worldwide numerous times. Some songs were re-recorded for this version, such as Get Ready To Wiggle and Dorothy the Dinosaur. The songs Ponies and Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) were also added to this version, as well as 3 songs recorded live from Wigglemania Live in Concert. Song List Note: Re-recorded songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). Newly added songs have been denoted by a double asterisk (**). #Get Ready To Wiggle (new recording)* #Here Comes A Bear (from Here Comes a Song) #Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate) #Uncle Noah's Ark (from Here Comes a Song) #Ponies (from Yummy Yummy)** #Dorothy The Dinosaur (new recording)* #Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording)* #Henry the Octopus (from Toot Toot)* #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack)* #I Love It When It Rains (from Here Comes a Song) #Quack Quack (from Toot Toot)** #Marching Along (new recording)* #Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording)* Live From The Wiggles Big Show #Wave To Wags** #Five Little Ducks** #Wiggly Medley** Plot *'Title card': A clock is shown ticking, and later ringing as the title card shows. Greg, Murray and Anthony introduce themselves, as well as Jeff, who has fallen asleep. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep, and that they have to wake him up. After Greg, Murray and Anthony wake Jeff up, Anthony tells everyone that it's time to wiggle! *'Song 1': Get Ready To Wiggle (new recording) Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. *'Song 2 ': Here Comes a Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword, and Greg tells the Captain "No more tickling", but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Eventually, Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles and the Captain start doing this dance. *'Song 3': Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago. His name was Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and called it an ark. Murray then does the animal noises which are the duck, cow, rooster, cat, goat and the donkey. He asks everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on a farm. He shows the picture to the audience... it's a pony! *'Song 5': Ponies Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur, and introduces the song about the first time they met Dorothy. *'Song 6': Dorothy the Dinosaur (new recording) *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording) Jeff pretends to be an octopus, and tells everyone that he and the rest of the Wiggles have an octopus friend - Henry! *'Song 8': Henry the Octopus (re-recording from Toot Toot) The Wiggles are having a teddy bear picnic, and sing a song for everyone. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (re-recording from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) *'Song 10': Magic Greg, in his magician outfit, preforms the magic colouring book trick. Jeff is with two girls, who are painting by using droppers. Jeff watches the paint come out of the dropper, saying that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love It When It Rains Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who accidently flings his feathersword into the air a few times while swinging it around. Captain remarks that he's "going a bit quackers", leading into the next song. *'Song 12': Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Greg and the other Wiggles lead a line of kids, who are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy's birthday party. *'Song 13': Marching Along (new recording) The Wiggles sing a birthday song for Dorothy. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording) Concert Songs *'Song 15: Wave To Wags' *'Song 16: Five Little Ducks' *'Song 17: Wiggly Medley' Credits See here Album The "Wiggle Time!" album was released on August 30, 2000 with 27 tracks. It is basically a reissue of Here Comes a Song, with some tracks added or removed. Only the new recordings of Get Ready To Wiggle, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, and Dorothy the Dinosaur are featured, with the other songs re-recorded for the video remaining the original 1992 versions. The American version, Let's Wiggle fixes this error. CD-Only Songs * We're All Friends * Little Brown Ant * The Gypsy Rover * Bound for South Australia * The Magic Kindy * Poesje Mauw * Lechoo Yeladim * Dancing Ride * I Look In The Mirror * Daniel and Molly * A Family Song * Fly Through the Air * The Dreaming Song * The Lion and the Unicorn * Mitten The Kitten Release Dates Australia - April 13, 1998 (VHS) North America - October 12, 1999, (Alternate Copy VHS), August 1, 2000 (Official Copy VHS), November 2, 2004 (DVD) United Kingdom - March 29, 1999 (VHS) June 20, 2005 (DVD & VHS) Trivia *This is the first remake video, along with Yummy Yummy, which was released the same day. *Ponies and Five Little Ducks make their video debuts. *The audio track of the Australian VHS and DVD, as well as the original UK VHS, is made up of mono mixes panned slightly to the left or right, except for the concert footage which is proper stereo. In addition, Murray is seen miming guitar in Marching Along, but no notes are heard. The North American VHS, Hong Kong VCD, and UK Double Bill VHS and DVD have every studio song re-dubbed with their stereo album versions (although Quack Quack remains in mono), and Marching Along is given a guitar track. Because of this change, the sound effects in Whenever I Hear This Music are gone, and the clapping sound effects in Captain Feathersword are replaced. The North American DVD also uses this version, however only the left channel is heard (as evidenced by some of the kangaroo "Boing!" sounds in Here Comes a Bear being muted), making it mono once again. *This is the first Wiggles video to use the 1998-2008 ABC For Kids Promo. * This is the first video that didn't end with The Wiggles saying goodbye to the viewers. * This is the first video (besides the Wiggles Movie) that the Wiggly Medley is featured in. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video. * The video was uploaded on YouTube starting February 3rd, 2019 as part of the Classic Wiggles series. *The opening part where The Wiggles logo appears in a black background and a clock is shown afterwards would later be used for Wiggles previews from Lyrick Studios. Similarities to 1993 Version *Jeff is sleeping at the very beginning before Get Ready To Wiggle. *The first four songs, in this particular order, are Get Ready To Wiggle, Here Comes a Bear, Captain Feathersword, and Uncle Noah's Ark. *Greg introduces Here Comes a Bear. *The Wiggles lean in close to each other and towards the camera as they growl like a bear at the very end of the song. *In the intro for "Captain Feathersword", the captain himself sneaks up on The Wiggles and tickles them. As Greg then tries to say something important, he is interrupted by Captain Feathersword's tickle. Greg asks Captain Feathersword if he tickled Greg. Captain Feathersword says no. Greg then asks the others, who reply yes. Greg tells the captain no more tickling. After this happens again, they do a pirate dance. *Murray introduces Uncle Noah's Ark with the same dialogue and does the actions for each animal. *Anthony introduces Dorothy the Dinosaur, which is the sixth song in both. *There is no intro for Whenever I Hear This Music. *Jeff introduces Henry the Octopus, which follows Whenever I Hear This Music in both, and he wears an extra purple shirt pretending to be an octopus, then pulls his shirt down to show that it's just him, and introduces his friend who is an octopus, looking to his left afterwards. *The Wiggles and some kids have a teddy bear's picnic. Greg says that he knows a song about teddy bears and invites us to join in on the singing and actions. *Greg does the magic colouring book trick. *At least one Wiggle is with some kids making paintings using droppers. Then shows us how the paint falling out of the dropper looks like rain. *The Wiggles and some kids (whom are carrying presents) sing Marching Along as they march to the party. Everyone stops as the Wiggle in front tells us that they are going to Dorothy's Birthday Party, then invites us to come along too. Right after that, everyone continues marching and singing. Transcript See here Video File:Classic Wiggles Wiggle Time! - 1998 version (Part 1 of 4)|Part 1 File:Classic Wiggles Wiggle Time! - 1998 version (Part 2 of 4)|Part 2 File:Classic Wiggles Wiggle Time! - 1998 version (Part 3 of 4)|Part 3 File:Classic Wiggles Wiggle Time! - 1998 version (Part 4 of 4)|Part 4 Category:Re-recorded Category:Videos Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Elvis Mentions Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Wiggly Youtube Category:DVDs that have no Photo Gallery